


i'll show you that place in my chest where my heart still tries to beat

by vampirexiumin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirexiumin/pseuds/vampirexiumin
Summary: “W-what,” Hyunwoo stutters out, “do you want?”The look in the man’s shining eyes is hungry, like, given the chance, he’d devour Hyunwoo. Something stirs in Hyunwoo’s gut. He should leave, he should definitely leave. But he’s pinned to the spot under the man’s gaze, no part of him actually wanting to move.The man smiles. Hyunwoo’s eyes go wide. His smile. His teeth. Pearly white, bright and shining, and sharp. Fangs where his canines should be, as sharp as the point of a knife, expertly forged, deadly. Something about those teeth in particular glint, drawing Hyunwoo’s attention to them more than any other.The man’s reply is as equally hungry as his gaze, but simple. “You.”
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	i'll show you that place in my chest where my heart still tries to beat

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i do not know what to say about this. warnings not in the tags is there is a short solo masturbation scene and a somewhat extended penetrative sex scene. as tagged there is a fair amount of biting n blood drinking. there's also alcohol mentions. 
> 
> i'm starting to realize that i'm incapable of writing anything other than gentle tops who're whipped for their bottom so if you're not into that i'd pass on this. 
> 
> a bigbigbig thank u to jess for looking over this not once but TWICE, ur the best~
> 
> title taken from atreyu's lip gloss and black bc i'm emo first and a human second. 
> 
> (´・ω・｀) thank u for clicking!!!

Changkyun had dragged them all to the club, all six of them, claiming it had the best music, the best dancing, the best everything, really. Hyunwoo was hesitant, but tagged along, the long day of work having drained him, desperately searching for some sort of relief.

After they’d secured a booth to themselves, Jooheon and Changkyun quickly disappeared, not far enough away to be out of sight of the group, the four friends watching as the two danced along to the music, Changkyun’s slim hips grinding against Jooheon’s body. 

Hyunwoo laughed, “ah, young love.”

Minhyuk lets out a cackle, much like a bark. “You say that as if you’re ancient.”

“You’re our favorite old man,” Hoseok says smiling, shoving at Hyunwoo’s shoulder. 

Hyungwon’s smile is bright and it fills Hyunwoo with a sense of warmth, familiarity. An easy silence falls among them as they watch the crowd. 

“Shots?” Minhyuk asks eventually, “shots? I’m gonna go get shots, liven this party up a bit.”

The conversation continues in Minhyuk’s absence, and when he returns, he’s carrying a large tray, filled to the brim with glasses. It looks like more than any of them should be drinking. 

“I got extra in case the two lovebirds come back,” Minhyuk explains, and they all look over to see Jooheon and Changkyun grinding the fronts of their bodies together, Changkyun’s arms tangled around Jooheon’s neck. 

One shot, then two are quickly put away, burning liquid sloshing down their throats. It clearly loosens them up the way Minhyuk had wanted, as he and Hyungwon, hand in hand, set out to join Changkyun and Jooheon on the dance floor. 

It’s easy, with Hoseok sitting there. His head rests against Hyunwoo’s shoulder in a familiar gesture. Affection wells up inside Hyunwoo, his friends so important to him. 

After a serene moment, the lights of the club shining and the music pounding, Hyunwoo jerks, and it jostles Hoseok. “Restroom,” Hyunwoo grunts out. 

Hoseok makes an affirmative  _ mmm _ noise, looking out at the sea of writhing people. “I think I’m gonna go dance. Join me when you’re done?”

“Maybe,” Hyunwoo laughs. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


As he exits the restroom, Hyunwoo makes a wrong turn. He’s down some dark hallway, endless doors lining the walls. He doesn’t remember passing through here on the way to the restroom, but his brain has a slight fog to it, after the third and fourth shots he’d taken with Hoseok. 

Moving to turn around and exit the eerie hallway, Hyunwoo feels a weight suddenly at his back. It’s small, a nose tucked up against the nape of his neck, a lithe body pressed up against his own. 

“Oh,  _ hello _ ,” the body says, and Hyunwoo can hear the grin in his voice. There’s the sound of a deep inhalation, a breath against the skin of Hyunwoo’s neck. “You smell delicious.” Hyunwoo shivers, frozen in place by the hands that come to rest against his stomach and the regal voice in his ear. 

The hands -- cold, unnaturally so, Hyunwoo thinks as they splay out across his stomach, their temperature reaching him through the layer of his shirt -- move to his hips, guiding him to turn around. Hyunwoo freezes, has no idea what to do, what to say, how to react. And then he’s turned around fully, facing the man who’s acting so strangely. 

And he’s  _ gorgeous _ , drop dead gorgeous, features soft, eyes sparkling, mouth small but pert, his cheeks round and perfect. Hyunwoo looks down at him, no doubt gawking. He attempts to fix his face, realizing his mouth had been hanging open. 

And he hadn’t realized it, but the man says “oh you look  _ terrified _ , honey, it’s ok, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Something in Hyunwoo softens. 

“W-what,” Hyunwoo stutters out, “do you want?”

The look in the man’s shining eyes is  _ hungry _ , like, given the chance, he’d devour Hyunwoo. Something stirs in Hyunwoo’s gut. He should leave, he should definitely leave. But he’s pinned to the spot under the man’s gaze, no part of him actually wanting to move. 

The man smiles. Hyunwoo’s eyes go wide. His smile. His _ teeth _ . Pearly white, bright and shining, and  _ sharp _ . Fangs where his canines should be, as sharp as the point of a knife, expertly forged, deadly. Something about those teeth in particular glint, drawing Hyunwoo’s attention to them more than any other. 

The man’s reply is as equally hungry as his gaze, but simple. “You.”

_ Vampires aren’t real,  _ is Hyunwoo’s first thought as the man guides him through the club by the hand. Surely, vampires aren’t real, so he’s not in any danger. Maybe the guy just has weird teeth, he can’t help that, right? But the cold hand holding his betrays that logic, betrays all logic. Hyunwoo watches as the man takes him through a door marked with a bright ‘exit’ sign, out into a grungy alleyway. 

Hyunwoo is quickly pressed up against a wall, his wrists held above his head by cold hands. Hyunwoo tries his best to suppress it, but a desperate whimper escapes his lips. The man simply grins. 

“I’m so hungry,” the man says, a slight whine to his voice. Hyunwoo can’t tell if it’s put on in jest.

“I’m sure the bar has food,” Hyunwoo says, still in denial. 

The man nuzzles his nose up against Hyunwoo’s neck and Hyunwoo shivers. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

Hyunwoo feels the man press a kiss up against his pulse point and he gasps, his whole body oversensitive, but, his neck, where he can feel the other man breathing against it, especially so. “You’re not--” he says, words cut off by another kiss, this time a slight pain blooming as teeth nibble on the skin. 

“I am,” he says simply, as if he hadn’t just turned Hyunwoo’s world upside down. Vampires are real. Like, vampires are  _ real,  _ real. And here he is, in the arms of one of them, desperately trying not to give in, give the man everything.

“Are you going to give me what I want?” he asks, the ghost of a breath whispered across the skin of Hyunwoo’s neck. Hyunwoo gasps, a loud breath let out. He bares his throat. “I need a yes. Out loud.”

“Yes. Please.”

The man bites into Hyunwoo’s neck  _ hard _ , jaw opening wide, teeth clamping down on tender skin. Quickly, though, the pain subsides -- how, Hyunwoo’s not sure, but everything becomes dreamy, lackadaisical, delightful. 

And that’s how it begins.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I met a guy,” Hyunwoo says, hands clutched around his coffee cup to try and steady the slightly trembling digits. 

“You met a guy,” Hyungwon parrots from the seat across from Hyunwoo. They’re in their favorite cafe, tucked away in a corner in a small booth. 

Hyunwoo nods. 

“Okay,” Hyungwon says, “where’d you meet him?

“At the club, when we went over the weekend,” Hyunwoo says, picking at the paper sleeve around the cup. He keeps his eyes cast down, not making eye contact with the man in front of him. 

“Why don’t you sound happy about it?” Hyungwon asks. There’s concern in his voice. 

“I am, there’s just--” Hyunwoo doesn’t finish his sentence. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Hyungwon, do you believe in vampires?” Hyunwoo says suddenly.

Hyungwon snorts into his coffee, a loud noise that spews a little bit of liquid down onto the table. “Are you saying you met a vampire while we were out partying?” he asks, pulling a napkin out of the dispenser and cleaning up the small mess. Other than the initial reaction, Hyungwon doesn’t sound judgemental, doesn’t sound like he thinks Hyunwoo’s crazy. 

“I think so,” Hyunwoo says tentatively. “I may have,” a pause, longer than Hyunwoo intends it to be, “I may have let him drink my blood?” It sounds crazy to Hyunwoo the second the words leave his lips. How could he have done this, how could he have been so reckless?

A  _ hmmm _ is all that Hyungwon offers in response. 

“What?” Hyunwoo asks, confused, eyes finally rising from the cup he’s in the process of destroying, finally meeting Hyungwon’s eyes.

“Well,” Hyungwon starts, “you either met a vampire, like you said, or you let some crazy human bite you and drink your blood.”

“I’m not sure which is weirder,” Hyunwoo laughs. The whole situation is ridiculous, really, when he thinks about it. It’s also a little bit ridiculous how badly he wants to go back to the club, no other idea of how to find Kihyun again.

“Are you going to see him again?” Hyungwon asks. Hyunwoo can’t tell if he’s purposely steeled his voice to not have an air of judgement in it, or if that’s just Hyungwon. Hyunwoo trusts him though, almost more than any of his friends. There’s a reason Hyunwoo came to him first about this. 

“I hope so,” Hyunwoo answers honestly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyunwoo gasps, feeling sharp fangs pull out of his neck and a stream of blood trickle down his neck. A tongue laps at the wounds, gathering the blood against the muscle, swallowing the liquid down. The concrete wall against Hyunwoo’s back is hard, scratching at where his skin meets it. It keeps him grounded, he thinks, keeps him from floating dreamily to some far off place like he used to. 

The body hovering above him pulls back, makes eye contact. The lack of light illuminating the alleyway means his pale skin is shrouded in shadows, but the vampire’s eyes burn a bright red, cutting through the darkness. “Thanks,” the vampire says simply, a grin pulled across his face, teeth bloody and fangs protruding, the back of a hand coming up to wipe at his bloodstained face. 

The vampires pulls away to leave, just like he always does, and, -- unsure of what propels him to do it this time, of all the times -- Hyunwoo grabs his wrist, pulls the creature back to his chest. 

“I don’t even know your name,” Hyunwoo breathes out, no trace of the weeks of frustration that have been building at not knowing the vampire’s name, the frustration at their meetings being so impersonal. And Hyunwoo doesn’t know what that says about him, that he wants a vampire taking his blood to be personal --  _ you want it to be intimate _ , his traitorous brain supplies for him. 

“Kihyun,” the vampire replies simply. 

_ Kihyun _ Hyunwoo’s brain says, chants it like it’s holy, like his name alone could save Hyunwoo from whatever sad end this coupling is bound to end in.

“I’ll see you later, Hyunwoo,” Kihyun says, pulling away. His voice is like honey, low and smooth, cocky in the way he knows Hyunwoo will be back, because he always comes back, seeks the overwhelming surroundings of the club because it means he’ll find Kihyun in some dark corner, where he always is. Hyunwoo watches his retreating back, pushes his fingers against the sore wound on his neck, Kihyun’s venom quickly healing the puncture marks. 

Hyunwoo’s body thrums with adrenaline, with pleasure, his cock hard in his pants. And this is always how Kihyun leaves him, hard and wanting -- wanting the other man so much -- but always out of reach, gone before Hyunwoo can so much as ask. He tortures himself, really, but he can’t pull away, can’t stop himself from going back to Kihyun time and time again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyunwoo strips his shirt off the minute he gets through his front door, leaving it in a crumpled pile on the floor. He unbuckles his pants, shoves them down just far enough to pull his dick out. Hyunwoo spits in his hand, spreads it along his shaft and begins to pump, frantically, the thought of Kihyun’s fangs piercing his skin replaying in his mind.  _ Kihyun _ , he breathes out, voice barely above a whisper despite the solitude of his apartment. Like saying his name too loudly will break the spell Hyunwoo’s under, like it’ll make things too real, and Kihyun will flee, never come back to him in the darkness of the club. 

Tightening his grip, Hyunwoo thrusts into his hand, hips pumping, and without his permission, the imagine of Kihyun riding him, mouth still covered in blood, enters his mind. Kihyun’s breathy moans, his cocky grin. Kihyun’s body, wrapped impossibly tight around Hyunwoo’s cock. Hyunwoo’s head tips back, colliding with the door, and he lets out a groan, deep from within his chest. 

Hyunwoo slips his thumb over the head of his cock and he feels his orgasm building, hips pumping faster into his hand, dick growing impossibly hard. He imagines Kihyun tonight, pink hair falling into his eyes, tight pants clinging to every inch of his skin. The image of him smiling, teeth covered in Hyunwoo’s blood, fangs shining like little stars, and that’s what sends Hyunwoo over the edge, cock spurting come all over his hand, some spilling to the floor. He sags against the door, letting the wood hold his weight up. He pumps once, twice, relishing in the overstimulation --  _ Kihyun would be into this _ he thinks wildly, brain still focused on one thing, one person only. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I want you,” Hyunwoo blurts out the next time they meet, the loud bass of the club’s music thumping harder than usual, shaking the wall against his back.

Kihyun pulls back from Hyunwoo’s neck, where he’d had his teeth bared. When their eyes connect, Kihyun raises an inquisitive brow. 

“I’m right here,” Kihyun says simply. 

Hyunwoo shakes his head. “No. Come home with me?”

Kihyun’s eyes widen -- it’s a quick thing, he must realize his reaction because they quickly go back to their hooded, demure state but Hyunwoo catches it. Knows it means something. Hopefully something good. 

All Kihyun let’s out is a quiet  _ hmmm _ , as he goes back to kissing at the juncture of Hyunwoo’s neck and shoulder.

“Please?” Hyunwoo asks, hoping it doesn’t come out like the beg that it is. 

“Okay,” Hyunwoo hears, Kihyun’s voice quieter than he’s ever heard it, the syllables of the word dancing off his lips ghosted across his skin. Hyunwoo’s heart beats hard,  _ harder _ at the thought of this being something more -- at it being something at all. 

It’s then that Kihyun bites into Hyunwoo’s neck, sharp fangs puncturing soft, familiar flesh. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"You can leave your jacket on the couch, I need to get something to eat, feeling a bit dizzy."

Kihyun drops the garment easily and follows Hyunwoo into the kitchen, footsteps hauntingly silent, taking a seat at the bar counter.

"Is it always like that?" Kihyun asks. Hyunwoo's face must mirror his confusion because Kihyun adds, "after I feed on you, I mean." His faces look curious, inquisitive. Hyunwoo wonders how he doesn't know, how he hasn't asked the other people he's fed from what it's like.  _ Maybe the others hadn't stuck around long enough for him to care _ , his brain thinks against his will.

"Oh, yeah, it's kind of like giving blood, you just need some sugar afterwards and it helps," Hyunwoo explains, pulling a can of Coke out of the fridge.

"Wouldn't know," Kihyun says, expression blank. "I was turned before medical science developed that far."

"Maybe you can tell me about that some time."

"Yeah," Kihyun says, voice soft, eyes drawn downwards, but Hyunwoo can see a smile pulling at his lips. "Maybe I can."

"Speaking of," Hyunwoo starts, "do you have like, a phone number I could get? Would love to hang out with you without having to pay a ten dollar club cover."

Kihyun laughs, a gentle chuckle, and it sends Hyunwoo's heart pounding again. He busies himself with putting a slice of bread into the toaster to try and distract himself from the fluttery feeling. It's the low blood sugar, he tells himself.

Hyunwoo pulls his phone out of his pocket, waves it at Kihyun, tossing it to him. "Go ahead and add your number."

Hyunwoo watches as Kihyun's thin, delicate fingers -- such beautiful fingers, perfect hands, to match the rest of him -- type on his phone's keyboard. Eventually, Kihyun places Hyunwoo's phone onto the counter, scooting it towards him.

"Thanks." Kihyun's reply is a simple smile.

An easy silence falls between them, Kihyun watching as Hyunwoo putters around, buttering his toast, putting it on a plate, sitting down next to Kihyun. Hyunwoo's not used to being watched with so much interest, it makes him feel like he's on stage, performing for an audience of one.

"Would you like some? I didn't even think to ask," Hyunwoo says eventually, wiping crumbs away from the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

"Human food makes me unbearably sick," Kihyun explains. "Thank you for offering, though."

"Of course," Hyunwoo says, shoving the last bit of toast into his mouth all at once.

As a gentle silence falls between them, Kihyun’s hand snakes its way to Hyunwoo’s lap, resting against his inner thigh. His delicate thumb strokes against the inseam of Hyunwoo’s jeans, causing Hyunwoo to let out a small, pleased noise. 

“Do you want to--?” Hyunwoo blurts out, unable to finish the sentence, a storm of nervousness, anxiety, and uncharacteristic shyness brewing in the back of his brain. He feels like a virgin all over again. Even more so, it feels like the first time Kihyun had fed on him, swell of emotions overpowering him in a way he’s not able to control. 

Kihyun  _ smirks _ , like the knowing little devil he is and it makes Hyunwoo’s heart pound in his chest. Kihyun reaches and tangles their fingers together, Kihyun’s smaller hand fitting perfectly against Hyunwoo’s palm. Kihyun’s hand is a little less cold than usual, Hyunwoo realizes. It’s nice, but odd, no longer what he’s come to expect from touching Kihyun.  _ Must be from feeding recently _ , Hyunwoo thinks. 

“Lead the way,” Kihyun says eventually. 

  
  
  
  
  


It turns out that Kihyun’s drawn to Hyunwoo’s neck in bed as well, mouth latched onto the skin there, sucking and nibbling, no doubt pulling a bruising hickey to the surface.  _ Must be a vampire thing, _ Hyunwoo thinks. He loves it, wants Kihyun to mark him as his. It’s a desire he’s never had before, Kihyun pulling something out of him, from deep inside, something primal. 

Kihyun’s body is small and lithe once Hyunwoo strips him of his clothes, smooth, small scars littering it, acquired in his human life, Hyunwoo assumes. From his position on his back on his bed, supporting Kihyun’s weight is nothing, his body featherlight, his frame small. Hyunwoo runs his hands from Kihyun’s sides down to his hips, fingers raking against the slightly chilled skin. It’s different from the way their meetings usually go, Kihyun no longer taking over, taking what he wants, dominant. He seems content to take what Hyunwoo gives him, unbothered by the slow pace. 

Hyunwoo moves his hands, petting at Kihyun’s lower back, moving further down, settling them on Kihyun’s ass. Kihyun groans and it spurs Hyunwoo on, squishing the muscles between his fingers, pulling Kihyun’s cheeks apart. 

“Can I?” he asks, voice quiet through the haze of lust. Kihyun finally moves, his mouth meeting Hyunwoo’s, a chaste press of lips. Kihyun’s lips are slightly cold like the rest of him, but his skin is soft, his lips plump. Hyunwoo groans into his mouth. 

“Please,” Kihyun says, and it’s barely above a whisper. Hyunwoo doesn’t expect the desperation in his voice but he likes it. He likes that Kihyun is sharing this side of himself with him.

Hyunwoo makes quick work of pulling the bottle of lube and a condom out of his nightstand drawer, liberally coating his fingers, the condom discarded to the side of the bed, the lube joining it moments later. He presses a tentative finger to Kihyun’s entrance, spreading the lube everywhere, massaging against the ring of muscle. 

Kihyun lets out a moan and Hyunwoo presses the tip of a finger into Kihyun’s entrance, the stretch going easy around the single digit. Hyunwoo presses in and out shallowly, teasing.

Kihyun buries his face in Hyunwoo’s neck, goes back to ruining the flesh, sharp teeth softly nibbling. Hyunwoo’s surprised at Kihyun’s self control, that he can stop himself from feeding in such a heated moment. 

“You can bite, if you want,” Hyunwoo says quietly. 

“Are you sure?” Kihyun asks, tentative, borderline scared-sounding.

“Yes,” Hyunwoo breathes out. “I trust you.” And the weight of the words press hard on Hyunwoo’s heart, scared of how true they are, how quickly he’s come to trust this man, this  _ dangerous _ man, how quickly he’s falling for him, how much he would give him.

Kihyun does bite, a small piercing of teeth against Hyunwoo’s throat. His venom quickly numbs the skin, now only waves of pleasure wracking through Hyunwoo’s body.

Hyunwoo finally pushes his entire finger into Kihyun, pulling another groan out of the man and causing him to bite down on Hyunwoo’s neck harder. The now familiar feeling sends his body flying.

One finger becomes two, the thick digits stretching Kihyun open. Kihyun starts to become more desperate when Hyunwoo finally finds his prostate, fingertips prodding at the bundle of nerves. Kihyun grinds against Hyunwoo’s stomach, hard cock seeking its pleasure along the lines of his body. 

Kihyun’s back arches beautifully, ass shoved up in the air, small, desperate thrusts of his hips pushing Hyunwoo’s fingers deeper. With Kihyun’s smaller chest pressed to his own, one of Hyunwoo’s hands settles in the curve of Kihyun’s lower back, fingers petting at the skin there, light touches against sensitive flesh, and Kihyun groans, presses his body impossibly closer to Hyunwoo’s. 

When Hyunwoo finally pushes a third finger in, Kihyun lets out a cry, long and loud, tapering off into a moan. His hole clenches around Hyunwoo’s digits, Kihyun’s body reacting to the increased pleasure. Hyunwoo works his fingers against Kihyun’s prostate, relentless stimulation against Kihyun’s most sensitive part. 

“Don’t stop,” Kihyun says suddenly. 

Hyunwoo can’t help the way his hand pauses, caught off guard. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Kihyun breathes out, “make me come.” His hips go back to grinding on Hyunwoo’s stomach, seeking stimulation, thrusting his ass backwards onto Hyunwoo’s fingers. “Please.”

Hyunwoo doesn’t think he could deny Kihyun anything, especially not this, not when he’s a desperate mess in his lap, asking so nicely. Hyunwoo doubles his efforts, presses a succession of kisses to Kihyun’s neck, scissors his fingers, stretching Kihyun wider. Hyunwoo shoves his fingers deeper into Kihyun, seeking out his prostate. When he finds it, he massages at it, Kihyun’s whole body lighting up, his head thrown back, throat bared. His thrusts against Hyunwoo’s abdomen become erratic, mindlessly chasing his orgasm, body working on instinct alone. 

Kihyun comes like that, mouth hanging open, a string of gasps falling from it as Hyunwoo’s fingers press against his prostate a few final times. His cock releases a stream of come, all over both of their stomachs from where it’s trapped between their bodies. 

Hyunwoo pulls his fingers out of Kihyun, wiping them on his comforter. Kihyun’s chest heaves from the exertion of his orgasm, clearly overwhelmed. 

“Are you alright?” Hyunwoo asks, hand petting at Kihyun’s thigh. 

“Perfect,” he replies around a laugh. 

“Can you go again? Or should we stop?”

“Yeah, I can go again. Vampire refractory period is like,” he flaps his hand, “it’s nothing.”

“ _ Mmm _ ,” Hyunwoo says, “good.” He presses a kiss to Kihyun’s forehead.

Hyunwoo flips them over, changing their position, Kihyun on his back, sprawled out on Hyunwoo’s big bed, Hyunwoo hovering over Kihyun’s smaller frame, a looming presence. Hyunwoo leans forward, his mouth meeting Kihyun’s, a chaste press of their lips. They kiss for minutes on end, mouths dancing against each other, tongues tangled, breaths shared. 

Eventually, Hyunwoo reaches down between their bodies, feels the way Kihyun’s grown half hard between then. He smirks into their kiss, tugging at his cock, working him to full hardness. 

“Can I fuck you now?” Hyunwoo finally asks, lips murmuring against Kihyun’s own. 

Kihyun lets out a loud groan, a  _ yes _ tangled in it somewhere. It’s all the affirmation Hyunwoo needs. 

Hyunwoo grabs the lube and condom from the place on the bed it’d been forgotten, rolling the condom down onto his hard member, coating his dick in the liquid. He places a hand around the base of his cock to steady it, slowly pushing into Kihyun. A litany of moans escape Kihyun as Hyunwoo enters him, not stopping until he’s bottomed out and gone still. 

“ _ Move, _ ” Kihyun says, and though his eyes are closed, his head thrown back in pleasure, the command in his voice is loud and clear. Kihyun buries his face in Hyunwoo’s neck again, it fitting so perfectly against the gentle curve. He bites, nibbling at the soft flesh. 

Hyunwoo finally moves, shifts his hips forward into Kihyun slowly, his cock sliding in and out easily. Kihyun’s noises are quiet and low. Hyunwoo then pulls almost all the way out, the tip of his dick barely still sheathed inside Kihyun, and he pushes back into the smaller man hard, his hips crashing fiercely against Kihyun’s ass. 

“Just like that,” Kihyun groans out loudly. And who is Hyunwoo to deny him?

Hyunwoo’s hips crash forward, hard and punishing, cock pounding into Kihyun relentlessly. Kihyun’s moans are unending now and his dick bobs between them, following the rhythm Hyunwoo sets. Kihyun’s arms come to rest on Hyunwoo’s shoulders, his hands joined behind his neck, pulling Hyunwoo in close for a kiss. It shifts the angle of Hyunwoo’s thrusts, and, if Kihyun’s cries of pleasure, shouted out in between deep kisses, are any indication, Hyunwoo’s cock is grinding steadily against his prostate. 

As their mouths break apart, Kihyun letting out another moan, Hyunwoo glances between their bodies, down at Kihyun’s dick. It’s flushed dark, the tip wet and leaking. With the way the pleasure is building in his gut with every thrust, Hyunwoo imagines his looks much the same, his own pleasure steadily building. 

On a particularly hard thrust, Kihyun moans out, “Hyunwoo--, please-- I’m gonna--,” shoving his face back into Hyunwoo’s neck. Hyunwoo puts everything he can behind his next thrust, willing his hips to push harder, his cock to go deeper. Kihyun doesn’t scream, but it’s a near thing, hole tightening around Hyunwoo’s dick, his fangs sinking deep into Hyunwoo’s throat. 

And that’s what does it, Kihyun’s teeth digging holes into his flesh, his tongue lapping at the blood that spurts out. Emotion and pleasure whirl together in Hyunwoo’s chest as he comes, pumping his release into Kihyun, a confused tangle of feelings welling in his chest, wanting so badly to keep the man underneath him around forever --  _ for an eternity _ his sentimental, post-orgasmic brain thinks.

Hyunwoo’s chest heaves as he tries to breathe through his orgasm, body tired, muscles worn out. Slowly, he pulls his softening cock out of Kihyun, gently, so gently, his cock still twitching and oversensitive, removing the condom and tossing it into the bin on the other side of the room. Hyunwoo collapses down next to Kihyun, his body lining the side of the smaller’s frame. 

“Are you alright?” he asks eventually, a hand petting at Kihyun’s sweaty hair. 

“Perfect,” Kihyun says, “that was amazing.” The grin he gives Hyunwoo glows, bright, like all the happiness in the world is behind it. They fall asleep like that, limbs tangled, Hyunwoo’s hand still atop Kihyun’s head, a gentle, reassuring weight.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sososo much if you've gotten this far, i appreciate u so much!!! 💕


End file.
